At the Bar
by SlowMovingTime
Summary: A night at the bar makes Danny realize some things. Rated M for language and for following chapters in which smut may happen.


Okay..so..yeah..I just..after yesterday with "Resolved," just wanted to write some more. Was gonna be smut, but decided against it. I am also putting off my research paper which I am supposed to finish before Monday, to write this. So..enjoy, I hope.

Disclaimer: Do not own Hawaii Five-0. If I did, Steve wouldn't have to try to make Danny jealous.

* * *

Danny leaned forward on his elbows, watching a very drunk Steve. Danny had been surprised to see the amount of alcohol imbibed by the SEAL in the short time they had been at the bar..

The Five-0 team had come to the bar to celebrate the anniversary of their coming together. It wasn't really a big deal, but Kono had insisted on their all going to dinner together, and then Steve had suggested the bar.

No one had been totally adverse to the idea, but Steve was obviously having the most fun. In fact, it seemed that he was chatting up both a female and a male. This was very interesting.

Danny leaned forward a bit more, trying to hear the slurred conversation. His eyes widened as he saw the female turn and walk away, and the male eased in closer to Steve's barely upright body.

Steve appeared to laugh a little, then put his arms around the man's body, pressing him flush against his own chest.

Steve's lips grazed the side of the man's lips. Both men laughed. Danny felt a sudden rush of..what was it? He pondered the feeling for a moment, before realizing that it was the same feeling he had had when Rachel stared dating Stan. Jealousy.

Danny closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the rage and pain he had felt. Then the onslaught of it when he had learned that Rachel and Stan were getting married..then moving to this.."paradise," taking his daughter with them.

Danny paused in his remembering, realizing that the feelings had begun to disappear sometime after meeting Steve.

'I'm not jealous of that guy in my boss's arms..Not jealous..and not in love with Steve. I am definitely straight.' He forced himself to remember that night just a week ago. The night in which he had truly and properly fucked a woman, and not called her later.

'Wow..I'm an asshole,' Danny thought to himself. He then looked up, hearing a low moan in the direction of Steve and his current toy.

"Holy shit," Danny murmured, watching as Steve pressed his toy up against the wall, grinding against him, and nipping at his throat. The other man's head was was tilted to the side, allowing Steve more access to his neck. The man let out a moan, this one louder than before. Several heads turned in their direction, staring, and then turning away.

Danny felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head quickly, hurting his neck. "Hey Danny. Enjoying the show?" Kono looked at him, smiling. She glanced at Steve, now open-mouth kissing the man.

"Geez. Never figured he would get this drunk. Kinda hot though..Wow." Kono continued to watch, completely oblivious to Danny's discomfort with the whole situation.

Danny pushed his chair from the table, got up, and walked to the bathroom. He was suddenly feeling nauseated. He barely made it to the stall before bile forced its way up his throat.

Danny emptied his stomach of all food and drink in just a few moments. He stood up, and wiped his mouth on his sleeve; making a mental note to wash the shirt as soon as he got home. He flushed the toilet, and walked to the sink.

He washed his mouth out, then looked at his reflection in the mirror. "You are fucked up, Danny. Jealous because your boss is grinding against a man? You want him to touch you like that?"

A sudden jolt told him that that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted Steve..but he wanted Steve to want him to. To want Danny to shove him on to the nearest surface and make him scream.

Danny growled, not wanting to continue this line of thought, but so interested by it. Had it really taken watching a drunk Steve hit on and then make sexual advances on a man, to realize his feelings for the idiot?

Danny really needed to be more in tune with his feelings.

* * *

Danny drove home after watching Steve and his toy walk out the door together. He had resisted the bile this time, swallowing mouthful of soda after mouthful of soda, washing the taste out of his mouth with sugar.

Danny got home without incident, and let himself into his apartment. He reached for the light switch, and then realized..the lights were already on.

He reached for his gun before, "Danny. Hold on, it's just me."

"Steve? What the hell are you doing here?" Danny relaxed his hold on his weapon, and reached up to loosen his tie and unbutton his disgusting shirt.

"Wait. Don't." Steve stood up suddenly, lurching his way towards Danny. Steve was suddenly in front of Danny, slapping his hands away and loosening the tie himself.

"You make these unnecessary clothing items look so damn hot," Steve breathed against Danny's skin.

Danny pushed Steve away carefully. He knew the man was drunk and a hard push would send him to the ground. Pissing Steve off even when drunk? Big mistake.

"How did you get in here?" Danny asked, grabbing his tie from Steve's hand. He let his shirt drop to the floor, walked to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and searched for some food. He settled on some pizza. Good 'ol pepperoni..

Steve followed him to the kitchen, holding a set of lock picks. "Seriously, Steve? Drunk you is a freaking criminal." Danny shook his head, and took a bite of the pizza. "Want some?" he asked, holding out a piece.

Steve looked at it with distaste and shook his head. "I do want you though."

Danny blinked..and then began to laugh. "Wow..Drunk you is also the shittiest seducer ever."

Steve scoffed. "I am not. I am the best. How else do you think I got that guy to make out with me?"

"Hmm...I dunno. Maybe he saw how drunk you are, and wanted to take advantage," Danny replied, smothering the rest of his laughs. He finally realized how hilarious this was. Steve was trying to seduce him.

Steve glared at him. "That is not the point of this conversation. And obviously, I was taking advantage of him. It did make you jealous, didn't it?" Steve smirked.

Danny pondered this as he poured himself a glass of milk. He had been jealous, but now he just felt like an idiot. Steve was arrogant..and thought that he could get into Danny's pants with barely any effort.

"I was a little jealous, but now I realize what an ass you are. Besides..Did you honestly think I would let you fuck me if you just asked? You were making out with a guy..about an hour ago. Totally not gonna get into this." Danny motioned to his lower half.

"Not tonight maybe, but I totally will. Sometime. Now..can I crash here? I am very drunk."

"Yeah, sure. Just don't try anything, pervert." Danny rinsed his glass out, and set it on the counter before walking to his bedroom; no backward glance at the man whom he had definitely wanted to have sex with, but turned down. He mentally patted himself on the back.


End file.
